


The Boss (I Make You Feel This Vibe)

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Valentines gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo's boss doesn't seem like he's just that.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	The Boss (I Make You Feel This Vibe)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been a while since I posted something in English so I'm sorry if there are mistakes (except for the tenses please ignore them i'm bad at tenses and my lazy ass won't do something about it)
> 
> that being said i still can't say this is great? all self-indulgent genre and au i rolled into a fic
> 
> yes i got the title from yixing's boss i miss him pls huhuhu
> 
> but i hope you still enjoy this little gift i'm giving for valentines' uwu

Kyungsoo wakes up from the blaring of his alarm but his will to get out of his bed is non-existent. He just spent the most exhausting week of his life and it’s finally taking a toll on him. All the coffee that he had ingested must have left his system already and all that’s left are useless limbs sprawled on his double bed that he missed so much. He had to spend nearly 24 hours a day for the past week in the office because of an urgent request from their biggest client.

They needed to cram a hundred days worth of work in just one week or else they will find their asses on the streets with no job in this thriving economy. And to think that he thought joining a startup company would  _ ease _ him into the reality of belonging into the working force. Their CEO is just as ambitious as he is a workaholic asshole and he expects nothing less from his people. He would take projects here and there and embellish their company and their output and dumps all the hard work on the twenty people in his company.

Lazily, he reached up to where he last remembered that he put his phone and slipped on his glasses to check if there are messages worth checking and there is, thank the heavens. There is a message from their HR informing them that they will have a week-long special holiday as thanks for their  _ hard work _ . From what Kyungsoo has heard, their biggest client was paying a hefty sum for them to finish the project on such short notice and it’s probably hefty enough that they could afford to give away free time. Or maybe their CEO wasn’t a complete asshole at all.

And at the next second, Kyungsoo has decided that he can sleep his way through his week-long vacation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Frantic knocks snatched Kyungsoo away from his precious sleep. He ignored of course but it has been almost twenty minutes and whoever is behind his front door is unrelenting. His name was called countless times and his sleep-addled brain told him that he knew whoever it was who was shouting his name but he couldn’t be bothered to answer the door.

Until he has had enough.

Sleep has completely evaded him and it was because of the non-peace that the knocking caused. Grumpy, Kyungsoo padded across his apartment with heavy feet, making sure to display his displeasure with every fall of his feet on his innocent floor. It started to sting halfway but he barely minds, only thinking of ways to scold the other person who has dared to disturb his peace.

He opened the door unceremoniously and almost had a fist landing on his forehead if Baekhyun had not stopped himself on time. “Do Kyungsoo! What are you, a damn vampire?”

“Get out,” was his two-word reply and he’s closing his door again and maybe try to look for the sleep that has left him. His body is begging him for more sleep, he has to binge from all the sleepless nights he had to endure from his hell week.

But Baekhyun is stronger than he looks and he was able to worm his way inside Kyungsoo’s home with Sehun in tow. Kyungsoo almost missed their taller friend because he has kept quiet, unlike the other who has started to run his mouth again on the things that Kyungsoo has neglected in order for him to barely survive.

The buzzing was too much and the reminder that he lacks sleep came in the form of pounding inside his head. “Baekhyun, shut the fuck up!”

He might look back at that moment one day but he wouldn’t regret it.

Baekhyun had the gall to look offended. “You’ve been MIA for more than a week, Kyungsoo! Of course we will worry about you with what’s happening that’s all over the news. Where were you and...” he pointed somewhere on Kyungsoo’s neck. “... what the fuck is that?”

Kyungsoo’s right hand touched his neck, right about where his friend is squinting at. He felt nothing, like he had expected, but let his fingers move a little bit and he felt something that shouldn’t be there, if his memory serves him right. He may not have the smoothest skin but what he’s feeling doesn’t feel like a pimple.

It’s a round bump with a small dent in the middle. A little further is an identical one and they both feel a little tingly at his soft touch.

“I-I don’t know.”

Sehun stepped around Baekhyun and looked at Kyungsoo’s neck closer. The latter watched the other’s every move, every shift of his facial muscles in response to his emotions. Kyungsoo concluded that he didn’t like seeing the youngest among them frown and in deep thought.

“Hyung, you still have your CCTVs on, right?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo wouldn’t deny that his week seemed to pass like a blur. He could barely remember anything. His body was moving on auto-pilot most of the time as his brain is more concerned into churning strings of letters and numbers into a way that a computer will understand. He has barely enough brain cells to pull that through.

However, he couldn’t fathom how he missed the things that his CCTV footages have revealed to him. The three friends went through a week worth of footage to understand how Kyungsoo managed to get the marks on his neck. They actually didn’t have to go through all of them to discover what exactly happened but it doesn’t make sense.

His footages show him going home some time past midnight but the one from last week’s Tuesday gave them the needed answers. Kyungsoo got out of a silver, sleek sedan and walked like a zombie towards his door. Soon, however, he wasn’t alone as his mysterious driver got down as well and helped him take the remaining steps without face planting on the ground.

It wasn’t just a random person though. It’s their workaholic CEO, his broad shoulders and sharp jawline gave him away almost immediately. Kyungsoo won’t deny that their CEO is a hot piece of ass but he couldn’t dwell on that thought much because most of the time he is holed inside his office, with the blinds perpetually drawn, and simply relaying orders to his secretary.

So why did he go out of his way and bring Kyungsoo home so late? It didn’t look like he did it out of kindness because when he leaned down to Kyungsoo’s neck as they reached his door, the same mark on his neck appeared and he fell unceremoniously into the CEO’s waiting arms.

It seems like he has been working under a vampire. How did he miss that vital information? Moreover, why did the CEO bring him back home every night the past week and,  _ what _ , drink from Kyungsoo? He doesn’t think he tastes that appealing for some vampire to come back to him  _ every night _ to snack on.

Why isn’t he even freaking out?

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun called, cautious. “Not that I’m judging but are you dating a vampire?”

He shook his head. “That’s my boss.”

Baekhyun’s face morphed into scandalized. “ _ What the fuck?! _ Please don’t tell me that you didn’t know that he’s drinking from you.”

Kyungsoo’s silence was more than enough confirmation and his friend looked ready to fight. He actually could, Baekhyun’s a black belt in Hapkido. “We’re going to report his sick ass! He can’t just use his position to abuse his employees! And here I thought vampires know better!”

“Wait, hyung,” Sehun spoke up, holding Baekhyun’s arm to pin him in place. “Let’s not be hasty. To be honest, it doesn’t look like he had been drinking from Soo hyung.”

Baekhyun looked betrayed and scoffed. “What more proof do you need? Soo has a fucking bite mark and he’s literally a walking zombie!”

Sehun raised his hands in defense. “I know, I know but that can be explained,” he raised a brow at his friends, daring them to interrupt but they both stayed quiet. “Okay, for one, vampires latch on their, uhm, the person they drink from and it usually takes more than a minute. Second, Soo hyung obviously had a busy week and has been going home late so it does explain why he looks like a zombie and not really because of his boss.”

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Baekhyun crossed his arms on his chest, still dubious. “What do you think is he doing to Kyungsoo huh?”

Kyungsoo caught Sehun staring at him, the younger’s eyes showed him too much but he couldn’t decipher them. “I think he is scenting Kyungsoo hyung. Maybe because of the attacks lately.”

Both of Kyungsoo’s friends turned to him, expectant. Of what? He isn’t sure. All he knows is that he needs answers to all the questions that are running inside his head. There goes his week-long laziness. With a sigh, he gave them the only thing that he could think of at the moment, his brain still couldn’t keep up.

“I think it’s best if I talk to him.”

“ _ Him _ ?” Baekhyun prompted.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Kim Jongin, my boss.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following morning, Kyungsoo was brought to work by both Sehun and Baekhyun and the latter reminded him of his task every two minutes of their ride. It has already started to be a long day.

Kyungsoo almost begged for his friends to leave him alone after promising, repeatedly, that he will be talking to his boss to clarify what his CCTVs has caught. He wasn’t able to sleep much, thinking about the possible motives that his boss has for being his chaperone and, if Sehun was right, for scenting him.

He was one of the first people to arrive however since he can see that Mr. Kim’s secretary is already in his post, that can only mean that he is already in the office, which is not a surprise. Kyungsoo placed his bag on his desk, booted up his computer and made his way to Mr. Kim’s secretary to ask for a little bit of the CEO’s time.

The secretary already has his eyes on him as he approached and thoughts of chickening out came to him but he kept walking until he’s at a decent distance from the secretary’s desk. “Uhm, good morning, secretary Kim. I have some urgent matters to discuss with CEO Kim. Can I talk to him?”

Kyungsoo knew that he was about to be rejected, the secretary’s judging stare and pursed lips were telling enough, so he’s just waiting to be formally dismissed so he wouldn’t come out as rude when secretary Kim’s phone rang, the LED labeled ‘CEO’s Office’ at the side kept blinking. “Yes, Mr. Kim,” the secretary answered almost immediately.

Kyungsoo could hear some unintelligible words and before he knew it, the call was finished and the secretary was looking at him with an unfathomable expression. “Mr. Kim says you can come in.”

The door to the CEO’s office opened and secretary Kim motioned for him to step in. Still in disbelief, Kyungsoo barely made his feet move and in a few steps, he’s finally inside the office, with Mr. Kim Jongin sat at his desk with a grim look on his face. The office is dark, his already bad eyes had to take some time to adjust but he was able to see Mr. Kim’s face turn a little bit softer and motioned for him to come closer. He did.

“Please have a seat,” it was the first time that Kyungsoo was addressed directly by his boss. Or at least, the first time that he can remember because his voice sounds oddly familiar. This just proves more to Kyungsoo that the footages he and his friends saw were real. He took one of the chairs right by the CEO’s table and can’t help but sit as straight as he could, feeling like he is in some sort of an interview.

Mr. Kim cleared his throat and Kyungsoo realized that he was looking at the empty chair across him rather than the man that he wanted to speak with. He cleared his throat as well and tried to maintain eye contact to help get his message across. It’s kind of hard especially if you’re looking at someone with a gaze as intense as Kim Jongin.

With fiddling thumbs, Kyungsoo started, “S-sir, may I ask why you have been… uhm… bringing me home? And then I wake up… not remembering anything, at all?”

A lot of emotions played on the CEO’s handsome face, guilt and remorse being more evident than others. His eyes turned apologetic and Kyungsoo couldn’t explain why he’s suddenly feeling a strong urge to comfort his boss, it’s all weird. But he’s sitting there calmly, waiting for someone who could be trying to kill him, for all he knew.

Everything is weird but not scary, he thinks. He’s not sure if that’s making sense at all.

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I’m sorry for a lot of things but mostly because I’ve kept things this long from you,” Kim Jongin finally spoke and for the first time, Kyungsoo’s seeing his boss display a lot more emotions than everyone in the office has, most probably. “I think it is better if I disclose everything, it’s only fair. I hope that you will hear me through though, no matter what happens? Please. I’m not doing this to find excuses for what I have done but you deserve to know the truth.”

That had Kyungsoo reeling on his seat. The way his boss talked to him took him by surprise. He couldn’t remember ever exchanging more than a greeting with him (Mr. Kim didn’t even interview him when he got his job) but the CEO’s tone makes him feel like they’ve known each other for years and is more than acquaintances. It made him feel like his opinion of his boss matters when he doesn’t know why.

He has a lot of questions but it seems that Kim Jongin is willing to answer all of them.

Kyungsoo has all the time in the world, he thinks. All of these seem confusing but the odd sense of calm that is blanketing him even after knowing what’s been happening subdues any violent reaction. He doesn’t feel threatened at all when logically, he should feel creeped, at the very least.

Only one way to find out. “I will be listening, sir.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They’re sat in one of the upscale restaurants in the city, Mr. Kim said that it would be better to discuss everything in a more personal setting than in their office. No one hardly bat an eyelash when Kyungsoo came for his things on his desk but he could hear the gasps of surprise when the CEO passed by his desk and waited for him so they can leave together.

Mr. Kim requested for a secluded booth and they were led to one by the windows on the east side. It’s mid morning, the sun greeting everything with its warm glow and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think that it hugs Kim Jongin’s features perfectly. He’s handsome, alright, but if he really is a vampire, shouldn’t he be burning?

With an explicit order to not be disturbed, they were handed a tablet that they could use to order their food, instead of someone coming over to jot them down. The CEO is busy getting through the menu while Kyungsoo was left to get mesmerized. He may love food but everything he saw from the list looks too foreign, he doesn’t want to accidentally order something wrong and end up either wasting food or upsetting his palette.

“Do you want me to order for you?” came the offer that Kyungsoo wouldn’t refuse.

“Please. I’m not sure which is which,” he raised the tablet to cover his embarrassed flush. Was his trouble with the menu that obvious? If Mr. Kim was able to tell that, does that mean he noticed Kyungsoo ogling at him?

Torn between wanting to melt on the spot or bolt away from the restaurant, Kyungsoo weighed his options behind the tablet until Mr. Kim spoke, “Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

He momentarily forgot about his predicament and put down the tablet, curious. “What for, sir?”

The CEO chuckled, lightheartedly, and put away his own tablet. “Can you please drop the  _ sir _ ? I may be old but it’s not really nice to be reminded of that, especially coming from you.”

“I’m sorry,” was Kyungsoo’s automatic response but Mr. Kim waved it away with a soft smile. “Please don’t apologize. I know that this could be very overwhelming and it might be too much to ask at this point but I really want you to be comfortable around me. After this talk, I hope you will not treat me like your boss when it’s just the two of us or whenever we are outside of the office.”

Kyungsoo easily blushes, if not his cheeks then his ears are a dead giveaway and he can feel them heating up. Mr. Kim is indeed overwhelming but he is all flustered like some teenager in front of their crush. He is a grown man talking to his boss and he can’t keep himself together. “I’ll… try. I guess?” he settled for a safe answer, he thinks.

He was rewarded with another smile from Kim Jongin, “That’s more than enough. Thank you, Kyungsoo. Thank you for coming with me and for being willing to listen. I swear I don’t have any ill intentions. It’s just that I’m really bad with meeting new people.”

The CEO was cut when the tablet vibrated and he shot Kyungsoo another smile, this time, a bashful one. The mere employee can’t believe that he is seeing all these different sides of the CEO in just under an hour. Whatever it is that is somewhat tying him to Kim Jongin could be pretty  _ something _ .

“The food will be arriving shortly. I know you like your food so let’s enjoy our brunch first and then we can talk later? What do you say?”

“Uhm, sure.”

Indeed, the food came in a few minutes and they all smelled so good that Kyungsoo almost forgot that he’s eating with someone. The CEO remained quiet so it was hard not to. However, he became another blushing mess when he saw the other eyeing him with a glint of mirth in his eyes. He tried to subtly wipe his mouth, in case the red sauce from the pasta he is enjoying went somewhere else besides his mouth.

He looked up again only to see Kim Jongin shaking his head but still smiling. "You're adorable. I'm sorry, I can't help but stare. You look so  _ happy. _ "

"It's good food," Kyungsoo reasons, willing away his reddened cheeks. He couldn't just keep on blushing whenever Mr. Kim does something. "You're not eating?" he notes when he spies the untouched plate in front of the CEO.

"Don't worry about me," his boss answered.

_ Oh. _ Silly Kyungsoo. Of course, human food won't be as appealing to his boss as it is to him.

Brows raised, the CEO leaned closer. "You didn't seem curious. You even seemed understanding. Do you already know  _ what _ I am _ ,  _ Kyungsoo?"

He found himself nodding before he could even think about it. Mr. Kim looked even more dubious. "I… have an idea? I'm not sure, s--" Kyungsoo caught himself. His boss doesn't look mad or anything, thankfully.

"And yet you're here with me," the other crossed his arms and leaned back. "You're not scared?"

To this, Kyungsoo shrugged. "I think I should be but I'm not? I guess if you wanted to hurt me, you could have already."

"Point made," Jongin remarked as he took half of his sandwich and took a bite. "And I hope you will trust me when I say that I mean you no harm."

Kyungsoo didn't say anything more and continued eating. He thinks that's enough answer, since he isn't running away like the other was expecting him to.

They ate in silence, exchanging looks from time to time, and Kyungsoo would've felt silly if Jongin wasn't doing the same. Yes, everything is weird but nicely weird.

As they wait for the banoffee pie that the CEO ordered for them, Kim Jongin turned serious and Kyungsoo knew it was the start of the  _ talk _ .

"I'm going to try to explain everything first and I will try my best to answer all of your questions later. I hope that's okay."

"I don't mind. Can I ask for breaks though? In case it gets too much for me," Kyungsoo negotiates. He's coming in pretty much blind in all of vampire business and he wouldn't want to miss any detail.

Jongin nods, "Of course. Let me start this by introducing myself properly. "I'm Kim Jongin, youngest son of the leader of the Kim clan, ruling coven of the city. I'm not completely human, having a vampire father and a human mother. And as crazy as it sounds, I'm destined for you, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo raised his hand at that, not too high, not too low. Just enough for Kim Jongin to see. "Uhm, can we take the first break now?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Do Kyungsoo!!! _

_ Answer ur phone!!! _

_ Did you actually die or sumtin!!! _

Kyungsoo saw the banner notifications but intentionally ignored them even though he's just sitting with Jongin (he's finally come to terms to calling his boss with his first name) in the café they transferred to after their lunch.

They're sitting side by side, as he finally accepted the feeling of comfort he feels around the other. It's all because of the soulmate thing they have going on for them. Why complicate it, when a greater power says they are perfectly made for each other? They transcended several boundaries already. If fate went through all that trouble to get him and Jongin together, why would he fight it?

And maybe, his little crushing heart is over the moon about having Kim Jongin as his predetermined life partner.

Well, he did think of him as a jerk because of the workload he is dumping on them but they can talk about it later. They have a  _ lifetime _ to talk about it.

"You won't answer that?" Jongin tugged on their clasped hands as he jerked his chin towards his flashing phone screen. "It's been ringing for quite some time already."

Kyungsoo relented but did nothing to remove his hand from the CEO's. It's been there since they left the restaurant and it feels nice. Being with Jongin feels nice.

"Hi, Baek."

_ "Oh my god! You're actually alive? How did it go? Are we kicking some vamp's ass huh?" _

He turned to look at the said vampire, well half-vampire, who's looking at him with amusement swimming in his warm, brown eyes. "We are not kicking anyone, Baek."

_ "Then what..?" _

Kyungsoo sighed and unconsciously leaned his head towards Jongin and landing perfectly on his welcoming shoulder. "Let's just say that Sehun is onto something."

_ "What? Explain that…" _

"Sorry, Baek. I gotta go. I'm… working."

Without waiting for a reply, Kyungsoo ended the call and made himself comfortable. He felt more than he heard Jongin's laugh. "So… I'm work?"

He hummed and closed his eyes. "Technically you're my boss so."

Jongin raised their hands and he felt warm breath fan the inside of his wrist, followed by a short caress. "You'll eventually be  _ my _ boss, though."

Kyungsoo shivered when he felt lips plant a kiss on the back of his hand. His cheeks heated up so he kept his eyes closed to avoid further embarrassment. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i made your day a little better ^^
> 
> enjoy this day with all your love ones ^^
> 
> thank you for taking time mwaaa
> 
> come find me in twt for reactions (hopefully they are non violent)
> 
> til next time~


End file.
